Recuerden a Cedric Diggory
by m0thersmilk
Summary: SLASH -Draco recuerda su historia con Cedric, mientras Dumbledore da el discurso en su honor, en medio de un silencio solemne, con la sombra de la muerte rondando por todas partes. Crack!Fic Draco/Cedric.One Shot. Regalo para Alicia.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JKR, sólo la trama es mía y esto lo hize porque me lo pidieron de regalo, sin ánimos de lucro (: .

_Recomendación musical_:_ My immortal, Evanescence._

* * *

Dumbledore está diciendo cosas, cosas que escuchas, pero te gustaría no entender o mejor no saber. Ignorar. Ignorar lo que sentías, ayer y hoy. Olvidar su voz, su mirada inocente, su sonrisa bondadosa y esa forma que tenía al hablar que a ti (como a muchas) te provocaba los más inimaginables temblores. Todavía puedes recordar su amabilidad, esa que en un principio te pareció totalmente idiota.

_-Te agradezco que me apoyes- te dijo Cedric- Pero no me gusta que se humille tanto a Potter, no se porque ocurrió lo que ocurrió, pero lo más probable es que no haya sido su culpa._

_"Tenía que ser un Hufflepuff" - pensaste mientras te pasabas la mano por el pelo platinado y suspiraste de modo banal -Mira, Diggory, Potter es muy falso, obviamente quería vanagloriarse aún más entrando al campeonato. Tú eres el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts, no él. Se merece lo que el colegio le está haciendo, yo no he obligado a ningún alumno a usar las chapitas, ellos las reciben porque saben, como tú y yo, que Potter es un tramposo._

_-Entiendo lo que piensas- murmuró Cedric, aun manteniendo su encantadora sonrisa- pero creo que deberías detener esta campaña, eso es todo. _

_-Está bien -dijiste, cansado, porque por alguna razón ya no quisiste discutirle más._

Te sonrió una vez más, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, y en ese momento justo antes de irse te miró directo a los ojos grises y tú te sorprendiste, porque había algo en su mirada que no tenía antes. Y se mordió el labio inferior por un costado antes de darse la vuelta, dejándote con una sensación extraña, quizá nueva.

Y ahí estás ahora sentado, y con el aire pesado, y el corazón destrozado. Sintiendo la sombra de la muerte rondando por cada rincón del Gran Comedor. Y en ese momento oyes a Dumbledore de nuevo.

-_Creo que la verdad es siempre mejor que la mentira, y no quiero pretender que la muerte de Cedric fue el resultado de un accidente...- _dijo el Anciano director.

Sabes quien lo hizo, lo sientes y te da miedo. Miedo al pensar que te arrebató a quien tú querías (y al darte cuenta sientes aún más frío), que pueden averiguarlo. Miedo al creer que no podrías olvidarlo jamás.

Olvidar su primer beso, después de un tiempo de miradas furtivas a la mesa Hufflepuff, choques de sus ojos grises. El encuentro en el pasillo, y como si hubiese estado planeado, se te acercó, y al parecer te iba a saludar, o a recalcar lo de la campaña "Apoya a Cedric Diggory", ya que, aunque te lo había pedido, no la detuviste, porque te encanta ver tan solo a Potter. Antes de que pudiera soltar siquiera la primera palabra, lo tomaste y lo besaste porque estaban solos y te dio la gana. Porque eres un Malfoy y haces lo que quieres, porque nadie puede replicar, ni siquiera él. Ni su edad, ni sus apellidos, ni los modales, ni nada haría que te detuvieras.

Te molestó su altura y su sorpresa, aunque conseguiste que te siguiera, sabías que al comienzo le disgustaba, pero no estabas dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

Y así sus encuentros comenzaron, eran casuales, pero divertidos, _exitantes_. Aunque el castillo era muy grande, tú pensabas que estaba de acuerdo con lo que ustedes tenían, porque siempre se encontraban en alguna parte.

_-Esto es raro, Malfoy- te dijo un día detrás de una estatua, entre beso y beso, ambos con el pelo desordenado y los labios hinchados._

_-Sí, pero sólo nosotros sabemos que es raro - le respondiste con altanería, porque ni la pasión te quita lo elegante- y es mejor que se quede así._

Lo tomaste por la corbata y lo atrajiste hacia tí, porque tenían que aprovechar el tiempo antes que llegara alguien.

-_Recuerden, si llega el momento en que tendrán que elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil, recuerden que le pasó a un chico bueno, guapo y valiente _- seguía Dumbledore con su discurso, del que te perdías a ratos.

-"Bueno" -pensaste- Claro que estaba bueno.

Y sonreíste de medio lado, con arrogancia y nostalgia. Y de pronto recordaste el baile de navidad, el último encuentro antes de decir basta, porque Cho Chang se interpuso y no tenías ganas de compartir. Lo arrinconaste mientras Pansy fue al baño, lo tomaste sin permiso del lado de Cho y te lo llevaste a quien sabe donde, porque estaba oscuro, y lo mejor, solitario.

_-¿Qué pasa con Chang? - le enfrentaste, y en tu tono de voz había más que capricho, eran celos verdaderos - Dijiste que era como una pantalla._

_- Siento que estoy muy conectado con ella... -susurró Cedric miró hacia otro lado- lo siento Draco, pero hay algo entre nosotros que no está bien. Es todo muy restringido._

_-Eres un cobarde Diggory._

Y recuerdas que en ese momento querías correr y descargar tu ira contra quien se cruzara, mientras tenías la mirada de Cedric clavada en la espalda.

_-¡Draco! - oíste, y un brazo fuerte te detuvo.- Espera, por favor._

_-¡No molestes! - le gritaste, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron no pudiste evitar flaquear, lo tomaste como tantas veces, y lo besaste de nuevo. Intenso y fuerte, porque supiste que sería la última vez y querías arrancarle todo, para que nadie más lo tuviera, su inocencia, su manera justa de ser, sus ganas y su ropa. Lo querías todo._

En medio de ese silencio solemne, en el que todos sentían que se avecinaban tiempos difíciles, pero tú sentíste más dolor que cualquiera de ahí, que no entiendes su muerte como el comienzo del fin, como los otros. Tú vives el dolor físico, como la pérdida de una parte de tu vida. Con sentimientos destrozados, ocultos y prohibidos, pero estás seguro que se prolongarían por mucho tiempo.

-_Recuerden a Cedric Diggory_- terminó Dumbledore su discurso.

_"_Como olvidarlo_"_, pensaste finalmente, mientras te levantabas de tu asiento y te secabas rápidamente la única lágrima que no pudiste contener.

* * *

Primera vez que hago un Crack! y a demás Slash, me costó un montón hacerlo xD, regalo para Alicia, que pidió un Fic así. ¡Saludos!


End file.
